Secret Correspondence
by Feithline
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura sit in summerschool, learning Algebra. However, regular school rules still apply, which means NOTES GALORE! *PG for language.* I make fun of Sailor Moon in here, so I apologize if that offends anyone. S&S are VERY OOC


  
  
  
  
  
Title: Secret Correspondence  
Author: Feit  
Site: http://atare.com  
E-Mail: hawk_witch@hotmail.com 

Quote of the Story:   
"The secret to creativity is knowing how to hide your sources."  
Albert Einstein (1879 - 1955) 

Disclaimer: BLARG! I don't own. Don't sue. 

Sakura: Should I be worried?  
Feit: Why's that?  
Syaoran: It's obvious, isn't it?  
Feit: err.. no  
Syaoran: You wrote this.  
Feit: *sweatdrop* 

(AN: Sakura and Syaoran and VERY VERY Out of Character! SORRY!) 

-- Secret Correspondence -- 

Sakura felt her cheek slip from her hand as her Algebra teacher droned on about multiplying and simplifying fractions. She tried to concentrate on what was being written on the overhead, she really tried, but boredom consumed her. She ripped of a strip of paper from the sheet lying on her desk. Quickly she wrote on it, and tossed it onto the desk diagonal from her. 

'You know the room is too warm if the candy melts inside the vender. 

-Random Thought of Today.' 

Syaoran grinned as he read it, and wrote on the opposite side. 

'Cheese cannot be used as a supliment for money. 

- Just a mental note to remember.' He tossed it back onto her desk and watched as she grinned and wrote back. Their correspondence continued... 

'Neither can monkeys.' Sakura wrote. 

'True, true.' 

Sakura pulled out another full sheet of paper and wrote on it. She folded it, and marked it with 'Have a note.' like she did all her in-class notes. 

'And yet monkeys are taught to dance to bring us money. What if THEY taught US to dance? Who'd get the money then?' - SK (AN: initials will be used to avoid confusion) 

Syaoran wrote back. 'Monkeys could not teach us to dance because we are too stubborn, but if they did the money would do nothing, but instead be a symbol of partnership and accomplishment for both man and monkey.' -SL 

Sakura sweatdropped as she read his response. Always serious, Syaoran. 

'You're scaring me. 

Ya gonna be on AIM today?' - SK 

'? not sure, maybe later tonight around 8:00 or 9:00' - SL 

'K, I'll set my alarm clock. Death to you tomorrow if you fail to show!' - SK 

'Ok. I'll be sure to remember. I'm going to do my work now, ok?' -SL 

Sakura read this and sighed. She pulled the numbers in front of her and struggled to understand them. Then she heard whispering behind her. Syaoran was talking to a guy from America named Chris Hill. She ripped off another strip of paper and wrote quickly. 

'I thought you were gonna do your work...' -SK 

Syaoran grinned. 'Sorry, I tried.' -SL 

'If you miss getting online and say 'Sorry, I tried' you will be severely hurt, KK?' - SK 

'Death won't stop me.' -SL 

Sakura ripped a fresh peice of paper. 

'Are you saying you're already dead?' -SK 

'Perhaps.' - SL 

'Are you saying you don't even know? Or are you saying you are immortal?' -SK 

'Think about it. Why the hell would a gohst go to summerschool? (No, not immortal)' -SL 

'Cuz that ghost's dad said to go.' Sakura wrote back amused. 

'Oh. Well, anyway, no I'm not a gohst, but I think you are.' -SL 

'And what gives you that idea?' -SK 

'Because you seem like a gohst, maybe perhaps.' - SL 

'That's not an answer. Gimme specifics.' - SK 

'You'd know if you are better than I would.' -SL 

'Still not an answer. Methinks you are avoiding the subject...' -SK 

'You thinks correctly. You gohst maybe.' - SL 

Sakura quickly circled his errors in spelling 'ghost'. 

'Learn to spell.' -SK 

'Sorry, I'm scared in your presence.' -SL 

'I'm sorry. 

Tell me, I thought you said you weren't afraid of me. What brought on this sudden change of heart?' - SK 

'I found out you were a ghost of course.' - SL 

'I never said I was. What about me makes me a ghost? And **NO** changing the subject this time!' - SK 

'I'm tired and I'm going to take a nap.' -SL 

'You're a bad liar.' -SK 

'Only sometimes. You'd be suprised.' - SL 

'No I wouldn't.' -SK 

'Ok, I guess not.' - SL 

'Least you've learned to behave.' -SK 

'So you think. I have several tricks up my sleeve.' - SL 

'Yea. SHORT sleeves. Not many good tricks, hummm? tsk tsk tsk' - SK 

'I was speaking metaphorically, of course.' - SL 

'Whatever you say.' - SK 

'Of course whatever I say is right. I'm a genius.' -SL 

'So why are you in summerschool, genius?' - SK 

'Because there is a conspiracy against me to keep me from my true destiny at saving the world.' - SL 

'Why does that remind me of a VERY bad episode of Sailor Moon?' - SK 

'maybe because they stole it from my life's future story. 

P.S. Sailor Moon was no genius.' - SL 

'No dip. That's why it reminds me of Sailor Moon.' -SK 

'Well she does end up saving the world, and I am truly a genius, so leave me alone you meany.' - SL 

'Awww, poor Hero of Earth bein' bullied?' - SK 

'See if I save any of you at the earth's end.' - SL 

'And when will that be?' -SK 

'I don't know.' -SL 

'I do.' -SK 

'Don't tell me. You're my archnemesis Hell bent on destroying the world.' - SL 

'Oh really. Interesting. Never knew that.' - SK 

'I don't want to fight you, but if Earth's future depends on it, I must.' - SL 

'SAILOR MOON WANNABE!!! (or should I say Tuxedo Mask?)' - SK 

'NOOOO! That's not my name! *angry*' - SL 

'Not your civilian name or not your 'fighting' name?' - SK 

'Either. you can't fool me, Evil One.' - SL 

'Oh really? But I already have!' -SK 

'I will defeat you Evil One, but first I must do my math.' -SL 

'Stop calling me Evil One! That's Meilin, not me!' - SK 

'Oh yes, I see now. I was decieved by the Evil One. It made me think you were evil. It must be stopped!' - SL 

'Well I'm sure as hell not gonna help. There's already one too many Sailor Moon wannabe's in this world.' 

Syaoran grinned, but winced as he got a glare from the teacher, and some sly eyes from friends about him trading notes with Sakura. 'We'll continue this on the i'net.' 

-- End of Secret Correspondence -- 

(AN: That's it! Ya like? I tried a bit of humor... it was lame, I know, I know. I tried.)  
  
  



End file.
